


Antipositional

by aDarkerKnight



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he realizes he's going to lose the chess game to Bruce, Clark gets a little creative with his moves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antipositional

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my entries for the _World's Finest Summer Games_ \- it was awarded a silver medal in both the Drabbles and the Fluff categories. :) (and I'm so doing the happy dance over this still. hee!! **Thank you!!!!!!** )

"I hate this game," Clark mumbled grumpily as he watched Bruce dispose of the second of his rooks.

"You only say that because you're losing," Bruce replied, raising an eyebrow as he hit the button on his side of the chess clock. "And I did offer to play bullet speed, if you recall - you're the one who refused the advantage."

Clark sighed and looked at his remaining pieces, trying to figure out his next move, but even considering the speed at which his mind could process information, playing bullet chess would not have helped him best Bruce. As much as it pained him to admit, strategy games such as this simply eluded him. Whereas they were obviously Bruce's forte - the man made a point of being several steps ahead of everyone else, no matter the situation.

"Yeah, well, next time, we're playing blindfolded," Clark suggested, moving his remaining bishop on the board. He lazily hit the timer. "Your move."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "You mean, _I'll_ be playing blindfolded... Unless you're planning on covering your eyes with something lead-lined?"

Clark sighed again. "I wish you were up to playing football - or anything else - instead. This feels like such a waste of a nice summer evening."

"Thank you for reminding me how _not_ invulnerable I am," Bruce huffed. "I didn't exactly _plan_ on being injured this badly, you know. And as much as I enjoy chess, I'd rather be preparing for patrol than sitting here, thank you very much."

Hastily, Bruce picked up one of his knights and placed it a few squares away. "Check," he announced smugly. Looking at the board, he knew that the game would be over within five plays, at most. Clark's moves were always very predictable.

"Nice to know you enjoy my company so much," Clark retorted bitterly. "Maybe I should head back to Metropolis and finish writing up my notes on that corruption story the mayor is involved in?"

Bruce's expression softened. They'd barely been able to spend any time together lately, and as much as he hated being reminded of the fact he was injured and useless, the last thing he wanted was for that to ruin the evening.

"That's not at all what I meant," he said apologetically. "Surely you know that I'd take spending time with you over any sort of activity you can possibly name."

A teasing smile appeared on Clark's lips. "Any chance that includes playing chess?"

"You're impossible!" Bruce laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "This _is_ spending time together."

"Maybe," Clark conceded, "but I'd rather be doing something I actually enjoyed. Wouldn't you?"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Well I do actually enjoy chess. But fair enough, once this game is over, you can pick another activity instead. It's still your move, by the way."

Clark's eyes shone mischievously. Slowly, he rolled up his sleeves, then he loosened his tie, unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt, and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Bruce's. With a smile, he hit the button on the timer.

Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You do realize this isn't an actual move?"

"How about this one?" Clark asked, leaning across the table to brush a kiss against Bruce's lips.

"Mmm. That's a nice one." Bruce smiled as he undid the knot on Clark's tie. "You're not planning on playing a legal move, are you?"

"I forfeit," Clark whispered. "Now let's do something more _enjoyable_ , shall we?"

=> End.

**Author's Note:**

> Chess is a recognized sport by the International Olympic Committee. Seriously.
> 
>  _Antipositional_ is used to describe chess moves that are part of an incorrect plan rather than a mistake made when trying to follow a correct plan.
> 
>  _Bullet speed_ is when each player has a minute on the timer in order to complete their move.
> 
> And yes, there really is such a thing as playing blindfolded chess.


End file.
